


【玫瑰】咒语

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blessing, M/M, Pray For Sala, traffic accident
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 平行世界的萨拉搜救。祈求一个奇迹。





	【玫瑰】咒语

**Author's Note:**

> 看到好多球员的行动我好感动QAQ 
> 
> 好的部分属于他们，不合适的言行与OOC绝对属于我。
> 
> 尝试没有提及单方的名字，还没分析出自己是什么心理。也尝试过不提双方名字全靠“他”来展现模糊的关系性，但是观感有些令人迷惑，改动了一些。

1\. 【2019】

“We don’t want to give up, we want to hold on to hope. That’s why Ialso wish #NoDejenDeBuscar – don’t call off the search. From the start, mythoughts have been with Emiliano, his family and friends. #PrayForSala”

“我们不想放弃，我们想要坚守希望。这就是为什么我仍希望#NoDejenDeBuscar——不要停止寻找。从一开始，我的心就一直同Emiliano、他的家人还有朋友在一起。#为萨拉祈祷”

 

2019年1月24日22:28，一条普通的推特汇入了庞大的信息洪流中，编辑者发送完就关掉了手机，隔绝被激起的千层浪。比赛日的后一天，并没有很重负担的训练。推开家门一片黑暗，屋内屋外的冷清没什么不同。打开空调，温度调得很高很高，扔开衣服冲个热水澡，一头栽倒床上。回来路上断断续续看着搜救的相关新闻，车里的电台也在讲。他已经知道了决定，可依然不甘心。

这不会是最终结果，这件事还没有完。他想。头闷在被子里，手机不知道被扔到了哪儿，身体下沉肌肉放松、与床垫融为一体，他发出了长长的一声叹息。紧接着是一声急促到耳膜一震的抽气。屏住。再慢慢地呼出去。

躺了不算很久，他又爬起来裹紧了被子。空调已经工作了很久，可是被子里一片冰冰凉。该晒晒被子了，他想，如果明天是晴天就好了。

开始思念夏天，上一个过去了很久，下一个的安排还没有确定，又到了离夏天最远的季节。夏天是与家人、朋友在一起的季节，连家乡的圣诞节也是在夏天。可以穿着短裤走来走去，把上身晒成骄傲的小麦色。阳光烧得刺眼，男朋友要并肩走在背阴的那面，摩擦着的肌肤没有片刻干爽，黏昵的缠绵。此时此刻Benja就在那个他眷恋的夏天里。他陪他住了半个月才离开，可是要花更长的时间才能习惯，回到一个人。

他隐忍着，又不是很清楚自己在隐忍什么。枕头上潮湿的印记被逐渐蒸干，他悄悄叫了声Leo。自然没有人答应。又叫了一声，Leo，嘴角抬了起来。快乐来的太容易，忧愁已经是过去了十四年的事情，他能够辨别，此刻的心情只是处于把控之中的低落。他重新躺好，闭上眼在胸前画了个十字：如果可以有奇迹，上天保佑你，要活下来，Emiliano。

 

2\. 【2005】

隔壁床上的人突然喊了一声什么，令他从浅眠中惊醒。Leo试探地喊了一声他的名字，听到翻身时摩擦被子的窸窣声，却没人应答。抓起手机按亮，眯着眼适应强光，发现wifi依然没有信号。干脆把闹钟调的更早一点，手机调成震动、放在枕头旁边。

他的新朋友睡眠质量很好，忘记关电视也不会被吵醒，睡觉不翻身不打鼾，而且早上比他还能赖床。除却这两夜，他发现应该睡成小猪的小朋友夜里会做噩梦惊醒，或者说些不知意义的梦话。他有点在意，旁敲侧击才知道独立队的小家伙家乡的好朋友出了车祸，在医院里生死未卜。他们比赛在即、离乡万里，他就只能焦躁地祈祷等待消息。带着对新朋友的好奇和一点好感，他的心也跟着悬了起来。

于是大清早，他就溜出了房间去寻找wifi信号，他没有当地的手机卡，只能靠这个上网。结果没走几步就在队友房间连上了信号，似乎只有他们的房间被屏蔽了。他心里咯噔一声，仿佛猜到了结局，一边还是焦躁地输入关键字：Emiliano Molina、车祸。

网页更新缓慢读条，文字显示的瞬间抢救无效的新闻映入眼帘。他的心被揪紧了，慌慌张张往回跑、一心想着告诉还不知道的小朋友。在房门口与跑出来的人撞了个满怀。

“Leo——我以为你不见……”

来不及反应面前从惶惑中绽开欣喜的脸，他抢先举起手机说：“Emiliano去世了。”笑容立刻坍塌，瞳孔放大、眼白迅速蔓延红丝，颤抖地抓住他的手臂：“你说什么？”

室友就着他的手看见了那条新闻，几乎要把他的手臂掐的不过血。绝对的寂静在他们中间蔓延了两秒，后知后觉想起蓦地失去的笑意，Leo有些懊悔自己的莽撞。该怎么安慰他？说点什么？

可是泪水突然决堤，胸口牵动着他上半身往前一抢，仿佛憋气之后肺又突然被涌入的空气挤爆，让他难以承受如此的疼痛，一只手扶着膝盖另一只手仍拽着眼前人的手臂，大口大口的呼吸，泪水吧嗒吧嗒地把一小块地毯淋成深色。气还没喘匀，又开始大口地干呕起来，胃里空荡荡、什么也吐不出，他捂住自己的胸膛，打嗝似的一下一下耸动肩膀，全身都在颤栗，一边发出呜呜的哭声。

Leo在生命的十七个年头里从来没见过这样痛苦的哭法，绝望到仿佛要把五脏六腑一并吐出来。这绝望混着无力安抚的自责台风般嚣张过境，将他一同席卷进来。仿佛有人轻轻在他的心上插了一把尖刀，可是疼痛之外却又一种奇异的安慰，他膝盖发软泪腺发胀，蹲下身抱住快要缩成一团的小球放声大哭起来。在他的泪水里，小朋友找到了依靠，紧紧搂住救命稻草、不再隐忍，终于哭得响亮。日后回想，这一生里他也只见过这一次他不加掩饰的痛哭。迫向成熟的泪水打湿了彼此的衣服。

Leo想起这些天断断续续听他讲的，他与Emiliano共同的梦想、未竟的事业。

“你会替他完成那些梦想的。我会与你一起。我们会为他赢得冠军。”他在他的耳边带着哭声轻轻说，一边又安慰地拍他的后背，“我会与你一直在，我发誓。”

“他（曾）是我，最好的朋友。”他打了个哭嗝，在肩膀上蹭了蹭泪水。

Leo不知道他有没有意识到自己用了过去式，但心里已经揪成了一团。“你还有我。”这是千金难买的许诺，给了相识未久的人。只想竭力安抚，没有其他出路。

“你还有我。”他得到了一个更紧的拥抱。和一声幼崽般软糯的回应，“嗯。”

 

 

3\. 【2017】

他已经习惯乘坐午夜时分离开巴塞罗那的私人飞机，带着口罩压低帽檐离开机场去找他的爱人。从曼彻斯特机场回家的路早已熟稔，他闭着眼睛给车指路都能到。但这次他落地在不同寻常的城市，夜色华灯更加重了陌生感。他无心欣赏街边糖果屋般的古老建筑或是形状奇特的科技大厦，不断地按亮手机确认是否收到新的消息。

他按助手发来的指示乘电梯走向相应的房间，心里感叹着阿拉伯数字是跨越语言的伟大发明，路上的障碍都被扫除，他不用费心思无法与工作人员沟通。只是在进入病房前，才由守夜的负责人确认了一下身份信息，和他比划着讨要了一个签名，然后安静地为他打开内室的门。

落地灯矗立在床尾，发出淡淡的白光，映得床上的人面色苍白。他眉头舒展，看起来没有遭受什么疼痛，但Leo知道这是手术后不久麻醉的效力还没过。他把旁边的躺椅到床边躺了上去，跟着休息一会儿。明天早晨他还得回去，不能耽误第二天的训练。但保存体力和赶过来看他，并不冲突。

谢天谢地，男友固执地和他共享同一个私人医疗团队，是共享而不只是巧合似的雇佣同一家，他才能第一时间收到准确详细的伤况。得知爱人车祸时他几乎方寸大乱，穿上衣服就开车要去机场。在路上时得知是肋骨骨裂而非折断，他才放下心来，休养一个月……至少这个赛季还有很长可以踢（彼时并没想到笨蛋只休息了12天，为此争吵是后话，按下不表）。

 

“……Leo？”细微的声音将他唤醒，睁开眼看见爱人挣扎着想要坐起来，他连忙起身按住，“你别动。”瞧着他被睡的乱蓬蓬油乎乎的头发，定型的发蜡早已失去作用，想笑又觉得有点心疼，不由露出一副复杂的神情。

“你怎么过来啦……”他声音很哑，眼神紧跟着Leo移动，带着点歉意地张开嘴小口喝水。他的头被Leo用枕头垫高了一点，防止呛水，但下咽的动作还是牵动了侧肋，眉头皱成一团。药效已经过了，八成是被疼醒的。Leo喂完水给他擦了擦嘴角，又去拿消毒湿巾给他擦脸和裸露在外的皮肤。

“我又没瘫，让我自己来！”动作牵动了伤口，龇了一下牙又立刻换了副讨好的笑，“哎……你别生气嘛。”

沉默着干完手上的活计，他才叹了口气。“我没生气。我是后怕。”抚平他仍皱着的眉心。

躺着的人抬起伤势较轻的手臂摸了摸他的脸，捏出一个微笑，又搂着他的脖颈牵引着交换缠绵的吻。他闭着眼睛，感到有温热的水滴滴到了脸上，心里被烫的融化掉，鼻子也跟着酸涩起来。

Leo被他放开，直起身看向窗外，已是晨光熹微。他揉了揉一头乱毛，又夸张地把指腹的油蹭到男友的脸上、还不许他擦掉。最后确认一遍需要的东西都摆放到伸手可及的地方，才终于告别。

回去的路上他不得不承认自己想起一些往事。他们很多年里都没提过那个名字，回避一切关于车祸的讨论。人生路上的转折点似乎总与一些单词有关，再次出现、身份倒转，他发现而立之年的自己与十二年前一样无力应对。他不知道另一个人有没有想起同样的事，自己这份侥幸又是否有些卑鄙。在命运里反复昭示的咒语不断将他们从当下唤回，质疑悲剧性的开端是偶然或必然。这或许是拆骨见心的问题，他无法知道答案。

事已至此，他能把握的不是开始，但可以是一起奔赴的结局。

 

4\. 【2019】

“怎么样？”毛毛脸看到来电备注，急切地问道。他的一只手撑在桌面上，因为紧张手臂轻微的痉挛。手边的马黛茶已经喝空了两壶，大半夜食之无味地看完了半季剧却不知道讲了什么。眼圈有些发青，带着些倦怠的眸子忽然绽出灵光，他猛地直起身，椅子被拱开与地面发出刺耳的摩擦声，“好！交给你们，拜托了！是的……他一定能挺过来！”他的脸上浮现一层兴奋的红晕，挂了电话后笑着坐了下来，身体前倾在桌子上趴一会儿安安神。

他资助的搜救队在反复检索后，终于发现了失踪飞机的残骸被冲刷到了圣安妮岛西北处的一个无名小岛上，仪器检测出微弱的生命迹象。此时，奄奄一息的小阿根廷正要被送往就近的医院接受抢救，家人也正在赶往医院的路上。搜救队队长安慰他说，机上的两人的外伤所幸不算致命，但均处于脱水边缘，需要一段时间的才可能恢复。

他想给祈福的另一个人打电话分享好消息，又觉得像是在邀功似的羞赧。但既然没有比赛任务，心动了那就去直接见他。夜寐夙兴，披霜带露，家门口积雪未化。他按了密码旋开门，上楼径直走向卧室，笃定那人还没起床。扑面而来的暖风吹掉了他厚实的包裹，冰手冰脚满心欢喜地钻进被子里，捂住惊醒瞪大的那双眼睛，交换一个绵长的早安吻。

在他发那条消息之前他就已经关注此事，官方停止搜救后，他默念着萨拉的名字，终于还是联系背后的团队想办法以个人资助的方式继续推进搜救。知道这件事的朋友打趣似的安慰他，说是心系母国，没有私交也不愿放弃同胞的奇迹。他不作答，诚然是部分原因，真正督促他做出选择的还是咒语般的力量。

他不愿让这个悲伤的名字意外亡故，再一次地。

如果他的愿望更有力量，他会许下更宏大的愿景。但回到现实，脚踏实地一点，宏愿能施法在一个人身上已经实属难得。

 

我愿你在乎的人不会意外离世。

愿你难过的时候不是一个人。

不管是17岁、29岁、31岁，还是在一起变得更老的年纪。

 

 

-the end-


End file.
